This application is not related to any pending applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a disposable expandable gasoline container. More specifically, the present invention provides a single use expandable container dimensioned to fit within a confined storage space of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable gasoline containers are designed to be carried by hand to transport gasoline or other motor fuels from a point of distribution to a point of use. Such containers typically require a pouring vent to facilitate free entry of air to replace fuel exiting the container. Conventional portable gasoline containers further include a spout through which gasoline, diesel or other motor fuel can be dispensed.
However, portable containers of the contemporary art fail to preclude the refilling of a portable container (herein synonymously referred to as xe2x80x9cvesselxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cliquid containment vesselxe2x80x9d) when capping or closure means for securing the fuel within the container have been misplaced. Refueling of portable containers absent capping or secure closure means provide for a high degree of explosive potential. The instant invention via its novel combination of a nozzle which precludes insertion therein of a fueling apparatus and its (the nozzle""s) permanent attachment to a single use disposable container obviates this potential hazard as well as facilitates commerce via repetitive purchase of such one time fueling vessels.
Further, conventional portable containers are bulky and can not fit in a glove compartment of a motor vehicle and/or are not suitable for storing, transporting and dispensing gasoline. Printed and published prior art does not provide a solution to these problems, as shown in the following U.S. Patents which were discovered in a patentability investigation: U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,029 to Winstead; U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,877 to Gash; U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,383 to Melli; U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,427 to Clarke; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,313 to Touzani.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,029 to Winstead teaches a substantially cubical container which is diagonally collapsible in order to provide the necessary draft for nesting purposes. The container is described as preferably being formed of a thermal plastic material, such as polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,877 to Gash teaches a collapsible container with corrugated sides in order to collapse the container in an accordion like manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,383 to Melli teaches an expandable container which is primarily for a single use purpose. Though the container of Melli is clearly distinguishable from the instant invention in that the container is intended particularly to hold materials such as sodium hypochlorite or any other type of material that would prevent the container from being reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,427 to Clarke teaches a container having pleated walls with a lip type opening in order to dispense cream products, such as soaps, shaving creams, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,313 to Touzani teaches a collapsible plastic bottle of circular bellows like configuration. The bellows fold to retain the folded condition without external assistance.
In consideration of the contemporary art cited herein and incorporated by reference in its entirety, neither independent reference or references cited in combination address deficiencies and hazards associated with non-secured, multiple refueling container operations.
Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented is a disposable expandable vessel that is capable of being stored in a glove compartment or trunk of a motor vehicle and capable of being expanded to be filled with gasoline or other motor fuel for a single use in the event that a motor vehicle runs out of gasoline.
The present invention accomplishes its desired objects by broadly providing an expandable liquid containment vessel that can fit into confined spaces such as the trunk, glove compartment or under seat portions of a passenger transport vehicle. The container consists of top and bottom walls connected via an outer wall having accordion type pleats extending from the top wall to the bottom wall with said accordion type pleats forming the outer and inner surfaces of the container""s wall. Each of the accordion type pleats may be selectively expanded and contracted to expand/reduce the interior volume of the container. A circular depression is formed in a portion of the top wall of the vessel with the depression having a threaded projection formed therein. The projection, in turn, further comprises a first interlocking section for permanently attaching thereto a pouring nozzle. An optional venting orifice may be formed in the top wall. A single piece nozzle incorporates a threaded lower section and an upper section with a central bore traversing the internal portion of each the section and wherein the lower threaded section further comprises a second interlocking member to permanently engage the vessel""s projection first interlocking section and wherein the outside diameter of the bore traversing the upper section is dimensioned to preclude insertion therein of a commercially available fueling nozzle.
The present invention also accomplishes its desired objects by broadly providing a method for adding gasoline, or other motor fuel to a fuel tank of a motor vehicle comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a motor vehicle having a compartment and a fuel tank; (b) disposing an expandable liquid containment vessel in said compartment, said expandable vessel comprising atop, a bottom and an outer wall having accordion type pleats extending from said top to said bottom, with said accordion type pleats forming the outer and inner surfaces of the vessel with each of said accordion type pleats being selectively expanded and contracted to expand/reduce the volume of the vessel; a circular depression formed in the top of the vessel, said depression having a threaded projection formed therein which further comprises at its base a first interlocking section for permanently attaching a pouring nozzle thereto a single piece nozzle having a threaded lower and an upper section; a central bore traversing the internal portion of each nozzle section and where the lower threaded section further comprises a second interlocking member to permanently engage said projection""s first interlocking section and wherein the outside diameter of said bore traversing said upper section is dimensioned to preclude insertion therein of a commercially available fueling nozzle; (c) removing the gasoline container from the compartment of step (b); (d) expanding the removed gasoline container; (e) adding gasoline into the expanded gasoline container; (f) attaching the pouring nozzle; and (g) pouring gasoline from the gasoline container, through the attached nozzle and into the gas tank of a motor vehicle via a fueling aperture.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a single use disposable expandable gasoline container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for adding fuel to a gasoline tank of a motor vehicle.
These objects, together with the various ancillary objects and features which will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the following description proceeds, are attained by this novel liquid containment vessel and method, a preferred embodiment thereof shown with reference to the accompanying drawings, by way of example only, wherein: